Użytkownik:Julitap0/Brudnopis
Flawianat Marzini- Zuchwały młodzieniec, samiec pingwina. (JEST TO ARTYKUŁ ROBIONY WSTĘPNIE,DLA TESTU-PLZ,NIE BIJCIE ;_;) Urodził się 18 maja 2015 roku w Nowym Yorku. Jest synem Neem Crane i Flawiana Marzini (Jest niestety tzw. "wpadką"...). Gdy był młodszy, ojciec nie miał dla niego czasu, a matka zmarła.Zajmowała się nim przyjaciółka Neem, Helia Fire, którą nazywał "Ciocią". W wieku 6 miesięcy zadał ranę ciętą nożem w nos Lucasa, broniąc Juliusa przed nim. Tak nawiązała się znajomość Juliusa i Flawianata. Przebywał także dużo czasu z Ami, uznawał ją za swoją siostrę. W wieku szkolnym i gimnazjalnym nie działo się w jego życiu nic szczególnego, aż do liceum, wtedy też postanowił dołączyć do Bractwa Mroku. CHARAKTER Jest dosyć zuchwały, czasem lekko przemądrzały.Jest także dosyć inteligentny i spokojny. Wśród nieznajomych jest jednak nieśmiały i nieufny. Jest samotnikiem, chociaż lubi flirtować z kobietami.Często jego podrywy kończą się porażką. Bywa także pechowcem i neurotykiem, wszystko przeżywa. Sprawia wrażenie złośliwego i przewrażliwionego, jednak z głębi serca jest miły i dobry. W danych sytuacjach potrafi być odważny, jednak rzadko się to zdarza. WYGLĄD Jest dosyć wysoki i szczupły, ma charakterystyczną grzywkę zasłaniającą jego błękitne oczy. Jest lekko wysportowany. Często nosi na sobie czarną bluzę. RELACJE Z Flawianem- Niezbyt się lubią, głównie ze względu na to że Flawian nie zajmował się nim. Z Neem- Ich relacje były neutralne. Z Helią- Uważa ją za swoją ciotkę, dużo się nim opiekowała w młodości. W późniejszym wieku zaczął się w niej potejemnie podkochiwać. Z Juliusem- Są najlepszymi przyjaciółmi, zawarli znajomość po tym jak Flawianat obronił go przed Lucasem. Z Lucasem- Niezbyt za sobą przepadają, głównie przez incydent z młodości. Z Kasjuszem- Traktował go (i nadal traktuje) jak wujka. Z Cersei- Często ją podrywa i z nią flirtuje (bez wzajemności), nawet mimo tego że jest żoną Juliusa. Z Evanem- Uważa go za swojego pupila. Helia Faaajerr.png Niebieski wilk xD.jpg Chibi Rija Neem Łysy.jpg Helia-stary obrazek.jpg Neem zacieszu.jpg Kyle i Flawianat.jpg Helia-assasin.jpg Helia-assasin-kolor.jpg Flawianat-adult.jpg Neem-infbox.jpg Szenzii- by Julitap0 recolor.png Neem- jako człowiek-kolor.jpg Neem- jako człowiek-ołówek.jpg Flavia-human-kolor.jpg Flavia- human.jpg Flawian-assasin -szkic.jpg Alty- ołówek.jpg Jakiś lemur.jpg Alty.jpg Szenzii-selfie.jpg Chibi postacie-kolor.jpg Szkice- Neem i Kyle 1.jpg Neem - kova.png Florence Giovanii-paint tool sai skończone.jpg Kezarion-by Julitap0 PTS.png Flawianat-pts.png Haytham-szkic-kartka.jpg Neem- chibi 5.png Flawian-assasin-kolor.jpg Florence Giovanii-kolor.jpg Florence Giovanii.jpg Helia i Neem- hug- kolory.jpg Neem- Dying Light ver.jpg Neem-jako kucyk-kartka.jpg Brona- jako kucyk-kartka.jpg Helia i Neem- szkic.jpg Helia- jako kucyk.jpg Neem- wersja anime.png Flawian jako człowiek-PTS.png Neem blush-PTS.png Zbiorowy obrazek szkic.jpg Szenzii- jako człowiek by Julitap0.png Szenzii- jako człowiek by Julitap0-bez tła.png Neem-humanizacja.png Shumanizowany pingwin-szkic.jpg You love her, right.png Profilowe Neem.png Mały Evcia.png Louis -PTS.png Helia i Flawianat-PTS.png Helia i Neem- what does the fox say PTS.png Flawianat-pisklę.png Neem jako dziecko-kolorowany szkic.png Neeeeem podusia .png Flawianat-nowa wersja.png Kasjusz-by Julitap0-remake.png Lucy Colins.jpg Honor Harrington jako pingwin-szkic.jpg Benjamin Olivier Garnette-by Julitap0.png Hellfire- by Julitap0.png Neria-by Julitap0-z chmurami.png Neria-by Julitap0.png NeemiFlawiannarysowaniznudów.png Haytham Convalie by Julitap0-Remake-2.png Szenzii -jako człowiek remake.png MLP-base.jpg Mangle-szkic.jpg Neem-nastolatka-jako człowiek.jpg Szenzii szkic jako człowiek-2.jpg StaryepickirysunekHejtama.jpg Kyle Crane-szkic.jpg Neem-stary rysunek-i ten słeg.jpg Patrzałki Neem.jpg Flavia-jako człowiek.jpg Mojedziwnekomiksy.jpg Symbol ZZ.png Flawian jako człowiek- z tłem.png Flawian jako człowiek- bez tła.png Flawian jako człowiek-szkic.jpg Julius by Julitap0.png Neem-obrazek do komiksu-pts.png Nyleen-szkic-bez maski.jpg Flawianat jako człowiek wersja 2.png Flawianat ty perfidne dziecko ty-pts.png Flawianat ty perfidne dziecko ty.jpg Mike-stary rysunek.jpg Neem i Evan-stary rysunek.jpg Songia-stary rysunek.jpg Neem-do infboxa bez tla.png Neem-do infboxa z tłem.png Louis -remake by Julitap.png Nyleen-lineart-wGIMPIE.png Wujek Kezio ci wszystko ładnie wytłumaczy.png Czy Aspen to ojciec Neem.jpg Randomowe szkice.jpg Neem-zdown'ione chibi.jpg Neem-nowa wersja.png Paleta kolorów.png Helia jako człowiek by Juli-pts.png Flawianat-jako człowiek-2.png Tutorial na ptaki morskie.jpg Flawianat-jako człowiek-remake.jpg Growing Flawianat.png Mały Helieu baj Juli.png Neem jako kucyk -portret-2.png Fak ju.png Neem-nowa wersja.png Neem- male version.png Neem&Helia.png Poniaczowe szkice postaci-pokolorowane.png Poniaczowe szkice postaci.jpg Neem jako człowiek.jpg Neem i Helieu foreva.png Pierwsze dzieuo na tablecie.png Plakat RwS .png Plakat RwS szkic.jpg Screenshot-21.jpg Screenshot-29.jpg Screenshot-27.jpg Screenshot-25.jpg Screenshot-23.jpg Screenshot-18.jpg Screenshot-5.jpg Flawianat jako dziecko.png Neem jako człowiek obrazek-yhy.png Kyle-Szkic.jpg It's dangerous to go alone, take this!.png Ami -skończone.png Ami -szkic.png Wyverna-skończone.png Wyverna lineart.png Wyverna.jpg Screenshot-34.jpg Screenshot-37.jpg Screenshot-33.jpg Screenshot-35.jpg Screenshot-36.jpg RwS Opera Mydlana.png Flawianat portret pts.png Ja nie idę do przedszkola - -.png Flawiant jako dziecko.jpg Neem jako człowiek- linearty.png Paleta dok. 3 .png Megan-remake Julitap0.png ProblemyNeem.png Gintoki.png Szkicełpróbny.png Neem jako czuowiek jako dziecko ggg.png Kuleczka.png RwS Opera Mydlana.png